max in forks
by chickzrule
Summary: what if dark angel has a twist an crosses over with twilight and bella never comes to forks but max and her family do suck at summarys sorry
1. who are we

Max in forks

I do not own any of the fictional characters.

Maxpov

It was early in the morning when we drove into forks we were gonna live with my father  
Father what a word he wasn't related to us at al but he was our drill sergeant before he got out and helped us escape  
Yes escape you see we ware genetically enhanced super soldiers x5 they called us and we have the barcode to show for it its in our DNA we cant get rid of it like you cant get rid of the colour of you skin  
Zack my brother the eldest our leader looked like a white male 18 years old but the truth is that zack was in fact 60 years old we age physically a year per 30 years since we reach maturity and that is different for all of us  
Johndy zack's mate and second in command looks like 17 but she also is 60 she is white to  
Krit looks 17 and has a Hispanic toned skin and he is al into fixing cars and building things  
Syl krit's mate looks 18 has a white skin build things that destroy other tings she loves it that way I think that that's why they are mad for each other she likes to break things he likes to fix'em match made in heaven  
Alec my annoying little brother looks 17 and is white skinned and doesn't have any hobbies except to annoy me, chase after girls and show off our money  
because we were made in a lab they put al sorts of DNA in us they made us extraordinary strong and beautiful and alec is enjoying the full ride  
me I'm max I look 17 I'm brown skinned I have black curly hair that reach my shoulders and I love riding my bike  
I have two other sisters that wont be joining us they both look Japanese and they look 18 their names are brin and thinga, thinga has a 8 year old son conceived with a human (no we are not human we only look that way)


	2. Sirius talk and my lastname is swan

Ch 2 Sirius talk and my last name is swan

Maxpov

And there we were in front of a big no huge house almost in the middle of nowhere so we could spar with each other and do crazy stunts

And around us was a thick forest so we could play tag you know super tag and act like monkey men

We ran into the house and dint even say hello to dad because we wanted our rooms first

al rooms were big and it had a hi-tech button so we could make our rooms sound free

because we all have super hearing and we don't wane hear each other having sex

my room was above the front door and garage so I could see everything and we al had our own bathroom we really needed that after we al got settled we went down to greet dad

how was your trip deckling asked fine we al said at te same time

well I know that you all wanted to start over so her you are with me but first I want you to know a couple of thins you guys better sit down

so we al went to take a seat

deck spoke and said project sandeman has taken a toll on my body and it is worn out so now I age normally and with that this will be my final residence I will grow old here and I will die here

we were all shocked

I thought project sandeman could last forever krit said

I thought so to but I didn't I felt a change and I got a paper cut that didn't heal as fast as it should so I went to Logan and he said that my DNA is completely normal and I knew that you wanted a normal life so why not let my last few years count

We understand zack said and spoke for all of us

We will not mention this again I said and with that alec said your not that old at least you don't look that old

And another thing deck said

Max you're the youngest I understand you and alec talked about that

Alec and max are juniors en the rest are seniors and you start Monday

Monday but that tomorrow krit said

yes so you better start unpacking now and oo before I forget your last name is swan

swan now that's a sucky name alec said and laughed out loud

after everything was settled in the house I found myself in alec's room

talking about Joshua and how we left hem and Annie

we are to protective over hem he loves Annie and now he's gonna live with her and her alone and we are here for deck I mean dad you have to let hem out of the nest sometime and that why I wanted to be older then you so you wont have to protect me so much alec said

I'm always gonna have to protect you because you get into trouble no no no not anymore I am changing here alec said laughing

Now you better get some sleep early day tomorrow I said and with that I went to my room.

Please review -_- lol


	3. stunts and parking lot talks

Maxpov

It was early in the morning when my alarm clock went off  
its time I said to myself  
I haven't slept last night I never sleep I jut cant I always gotta be ready for anything

One hour later

Everybody ready zack asked  
Yip we said  
Max and I are taking the bikes alec said  
And the rest jumps in with me zack said  
It was suppose to be a 20 min drive if you drive fast bye the way we drove it only took us 7 min but once we were on school grounds we drove very slowly  
Alec wanted to show off with the bikes and I just couldn't say no besides we had like 15 min left before the school started

Mikepov

Who are those people Eric asked  
Those must be the swan kids I said  
Who Eric asked again  
You know chief swans adopted children before he came here he was married and adopted kids but he and his wife divorced an the kids stayed with her until now I said  
But isn't the chief like rich so why would he be police chief Eric asked  
Don't know guess he wanted something to do or something I said  
You know way to much for your one good mike Eric said  
What I hear things I said  
But look at that just because they have money that doesn't mean they can just do that I said  
What Eric asked  
Those two guys showing of their bikes battling and stuff I bet those two guys are brainless jocks I said spitting venom  
Could be Eric said

Zackpov

They shouldn't play like that at the parking lot everyone is looking at us I said  
Let them what their doing is cool and besides they're juniors and rich and max is in control and she controls alec so no exposure krit said  
I still don't like it you know how max is when she is at human pase she's clumsy as hell I said  
We know but we weren't built te be human we were built to be super human so we are faster stronger smarter and more beautiful if we have to tone down some of us malfunction Johndy said  
Look we all know what max can do and the clumsiness just makes her more human and so she keeps our cover syl said  
I know but that doesn't mean I have to like it now get out the car school starts in 5 min I said  
Can we go shopping after school just the two of us Johndy asked zack seductively  
No I don't want to I said in a whiny voce  
To bad your going Johndy said not excepting an no  
Guys stop playing an park the bikes I called over to alec and max  
Oke max said  
5 more minutes alec pleaded  
Nope lets go now I said  
So not fair alec said

Maxpov

I'll beat you at home after school some more I said  
Like you can alec said laughing

Mikepov

O my god I said as I saw max pulling her helmet off her head  
It's a girl haha Eric said  
Just look at that body I said as I saw max taking off her bike wear I was almost drooling  
Yes she has just the right curves just like her sisters Eric said

And with that they entered the school

Alecpov

Max is that guy starring at you or is it just me I said  
Who max asked  
He just entered the school but he was drooling probably sow you change and in his eye it went in slow motion I said laughing  
Not funny alec max said and punched him

And with that they joined the others en entered the school

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
please leave notes please please please please


	4. School and unpleasant meetings

School and unpleasant meetings

Maxpov

We all walked to the administration office to get our class schedule  
Johndy and krit were in the same class and zack and syl were in the same class  
Alec and I were both solo in a class because we were juniors and there were only two of us the could separate us perfectly  
But we al didn't even mind school is school we said and we had to make friends otherwise we would just be weird  
The first classes went by easily they said I would know al the teachers by the end of the day and I now saw half of them already

It was lunch and I already made some friend Jessica Angela and Lauren all except Angela wanted to be my friend to be closer to alec  
I went to look for a table because I was the first of us in te cafeteria and I spotted a seat next to Jessica and there were enough seats left for the rest of my family so I took a seat  
Jessica is the curios one she asked me a lot of questions about me my family and especially alec and then it happened they came in the room….

Omg Jessica said  
What I asked  
They're here Lauren said  
Who I asked again a little irritated this time  
The cullens Jessica said  
Who I asked  
Let me introduce you the tall and big one is Emmet Cullen and he is dating Rosalie hale the blond skinny you love to hate her girl walking next to him  
Her twin brother the other blond the one that looks at you like he wants to eat you is japer hale and he is dating Alice Cullen the short spiky haired girl jumping on his back  
And the last one is the price the only single Cullen sibling Edward Cullen no girl is good enough for him he doesn't even talk to us Jessica said

Maybe because your acting like he is a god I thought to myself

In the mean time my siblings were arriving and taking their seats

But the cullens don't look that alike I said  
That's because they all are adopted Angela said  
All of them I asked  
Yes Lauren said

Even the hales the all came her from Alaska or something that's why they're so pale Jessica said  
Alaska doesn't make you that pale I murmured at a tone that only my siblings could hear but at that same moment Edward looked at me like he heard me say it I looked him strait in the eyes they were pitch black it felt like I was dying only looking at them but I still couldn't look away it was like he was calling me to look to stare alec noticed before anyone else did and shoved me a little

Drool much alec said laughing really soft only I could hear

Jessica took that moment to talk to alec and Lauren didn't wane be left out of the conversation

Look the hole scoop on the cullens is Mr. and Mrs. Cullen couldn't have children their selves so they adopted and now they found love in each other Angela said in a nice tone rooting for them to stay together for ever

Yes but its weird Jessica said  
Yes something like that shouldn't happen Lauren filed in  
Well my siblings are dating each other and they are very much in love the only ones that are single are me and alec we were all orphans and the two couples were already in love so they adopted us all I said  
O Lauren and Jessica said blushing a little

The bell rang and I had to go to class bio ….

I entered the class room and I had to stand in front of the class as everyone took their seats  
There was one seat left next to Edward Cullen and I had to sit there

Maxim the teacher said  
Its max I said  
O I'm sorry max you can sit next to Edward Cullen  
Ok I said in a murmur

I walked over and I felt I slight breeze of fresh air coming towards me and I felt calm but not for to long because I saw Edward cringe like I stink  
At that moment I felt my hart rise to my throat I felt this way before it was because I had to hurt someone's feelings and I didn't want to but I just didn't feel the same way anymore  
I hated that feeling  
I sat down next to hem and he separated everything like I was a disease at that I was at a loss of words so I was quiet

He was disgusted by me the hole class and when the bell rang he sped out of the class  
This kid mike said something to me but I couldn't concentrate on listening so I went to the administration office to get out of bio but when I got there Edward was there talking to the women behind the desk he sensed my presence because he straightened up immediately  
He said fine to the women behind the desk looked at me darkly and left the room  
And then it happened I felt the rage come boiling up I could kill Edward Cullen make him disappear but I wanted to know I wanted to talk to him

What the hell is your problem I yelled at Edward

All he did was turn around and looked at me

I do not stink I smell pretty good oke I smell like flowers I said

You smell intoxicating Edward simply said in a tone that would make human girl frightened and hot for him at the same time good thing I'm not human so I stood my ground

He walked over to me and bent down to smell the crook of my neck

This was it this guy is gonna get it I balled my fist to give him a punch in the stomach when I heard footsteps from around the corner to far away for human ears to hear but Edward straightened up took a step back and looked past me turned around and walked away

I was at a loss of words so I looked around and saw him this mike kid I could smell the fear on hem as he sped towards me

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
what do you think let me know please  
and tell me what you want to see  
bye bye xoxo me


	5. She’s intoxicating and I like it

She's intoxicating and I like it

Edwardpov

I cant believe it how can my day start so great and end so bad  
I knew it I knew I should go hunting instead of going to school  
But it never phased me like this before the smell everything I almost lost control

Its her this maxim or max girl whatever her name is I knew it sins the cafeteria I had to look at her I had to know everything about her  
I was gonna ignore her but when she made that comment about Alaska I made the mistake to look straight in her eyes her brown eyes like she was holding a big secret I wanted to know so I concentrated but the more I wanted to get in her mind it was like she blocked me and I was hurting her by trying this guy she calls her brother got us both out of our daze

And she stuck up for us well sort of but that comment got all of my siblings looking at her table and looking away just as fast  
I started to feel uncomfortable all I wanted to do is look at her hear her thoughts but I couldn't and that frustrated me than the bell rang and I thought thank something for the bell ringing

I went to bio took my seat and there she was standing by the door she was to close for comfort because seeing her awoke the animal inside me I got hungry and all I wanted was her no animal could satisfy me and when I heard she was to sit next to me I thought this was gonna be interesting but then disaster struck the window was open and a small breeze of air went trough her hair and sent her intoxicating sent right towards me

I cringed she sat down next to me and all I could do is separate everything because if I touched her soft skin I would want her and I would have to kill every single person in this classroom  
And we would have to move

It was awkward sitting next to her maddening almost  
I heard mike's thoughts and I wanted to kill him because he wanted her as more then a friend  
Why why would I want to do that yes mike is irritating and he hates us but this girl should not be the reason why I actually kill him

The bell rang and I went as fast as humanly possible to the admonitions office as I walked out of the class I could hear mike talking to her I wanted to turn around but I didn't  
I was sure I had to get out of bio

I the administrations office I was greeted by miss kubler a stinky old women who liked me in a perverted way making plans to kidnap me and stuff and then think that she is being silly if she knew the truth that I was older then her she would have definitely tried to come on to me

I asked her very seductively if I could get out of bio and as she was explaining to me why I couldn't I could smell her in the hall at first I thought she was gonna walk past the room but she came in I said fine to miss kubler turned around and as I walked away I looked max in the eye big mistake and walked past her I almost reached the corner when I heard it

What the hell is your problem she yelled at me

All I could do is turn around and look at her at loss of words

I do not stink I smell pretty good oke I smell like flowers she said

Did I make her think that she stank she smells so desirable that I want to drink her blood

You smell intoxicating I could only say and like a magnet she pulled me towards her I didn't even realize it until I was smelling the crook of her neck

I wanted to bite until I heard footsteps and the thoughts that went with it it was mike I wanted to make sure that he came this way so that I wasn't alone with her anymore  
I took a step back and saw mike looking at me I just glared at him turned around and walked away

I could hear them talking

Are you ok mike said  
Yes I'm fine max said  
Edward acted pretty weird mike said  
I can handle myself max said  
I can protect you mike said like a joke but he really meant it  
No offence but have you seen my brothers I can really handle myself trust me on this one max said  
O mike said  
Aw don't be sad you can walk me to my next class and guess what for this once you can protect me max said with a big laugh  
Oke were to miss swan mike said jokingly  
Gym max said laughing  
And they walked away together I had to get out of there I was going insane I had to go home

And then I heard Alice say it alright we will see yah at home  
She was looking at me from the window in her classroom she nodded and told me to go if I stayed here I would definitely kill somebody she had seen it because my urge was so strong it stopped her from concentrating on jasper  
I got into my car and sped off I didn't know were I was going but I wasn't going home

I couldn't face esme my mother I would break her hart knowing that I just had to leave but my father Carlisle I could tell he was a local doctor so I went to the hospital

Alicepov

The ball rang

You guys there's something wrong with Edward I said  
I know I felt it I wanted to drink someone's blood if I wasn't with Emmet it would have happened jasper said  
O no I said  
What everyone asked  
Edward is leaving us for a wile I said  
What everyone almost yelled  
O wait let me see o its just for a week and the he will explain everything I said  
Are you sure Emmet asked  
This is the decision he made this is what I see and he hasn't changed his mind yet I said  
Now lets go home Rosalie said

And with that they all left the school

Edwardpov

Carlisle can I talk to you I asked  
Of course what is it Carlisle said  
I have to leave for a wile I said  
Carlisle didn't ask questions he just nodded and said be well  
I think I'll be back in a week or so I just have to clear my mind something almost happened at school and I just don't know what to do ore how to act I said with my face in my hand of shame

Go my son you are a good person and nothing happened think everything trough and I know you'll come to the right conclusion and if you cant return we will join you at were ever you are Carlisle said  
I just nodded  
Take my car Carlisle said and he handed me the keys

And with that I got in the car and left I just wanted to think alone with no thoughts surrounding me

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
what did you think let me know thanxxxxx -x-x-x-x


End file.
